


Sweet Scent

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cervical Penetration, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Sex, Male Pokemon/Female Human, Pokephilia, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: A young woman who isn't a Pokemon trainer makes a very special forest friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're just here for the smut and don't care about setting the scene, skip to the 4th paragraph. If you don't want the foreplay either, skip to the 6th.

Vera had always been warned not to go into the tall grass since she didn't have a Pokemon to protect her from any wild ones. Even though she was an adult, she had never gone on a training journey when she was younger. Of course, now that she was no longer a child, she felt that the warnings didn't really apply to her anymore, and had started going out on her own anyway. Which is how she had found out something quite interesting about what happens to human females who wander into tall grass and encounter wild Pokemon...

She knew the wooded area next to her hometown quite well by now, and often went there to pick berries which she would then sell in her shop to trainers. She had to cross a large patch of tall grass to get to where the berry plants grew. Many grass-type and bug Pokemon inhabited the forest, and grass types had a nasty habit of using their Sweet Scent move to summon more Pokemon to the area. Vera, however, had learned a valuable trick about dealing with the pesky grass-types who ambush a non-trainer human.

Vera had a 'sweet scent' of her own, and there was a particularly strong Pokemon in this forest who was very attracted by it. Sometimes he would come to greet her and follow and protect her while she picked the berries without her having to do anything at all, but today it looked like he wasn't hanging around the grassy area by the berry bushes. It looked like she would need to summon him.

Smiling, Vera set her berry-gathering basket on the ground and laid down near the edge of the grass and pulled the front of her long, loose skirt up over her waist. She hadn't bothered wearing panties today so this move exposed her mound to the open air. She drew her legs up - bracing her feet flat on the ground - and spread her thighs. She briefly thought that she should be embarrassed by showing off her pussy in public like this, but she had done this so many times already that she didn't feel an ounce of shame. It wasn't like there were any other people around to see, only Pokemon. And most Pokemon didn't wear clothes anyway. Vera slid one hand between her thighs and began to lightly stroke her outer folds. It wasn't long before the juices started flowing and once they did, she slipped her fingers between the slick folds, arousing herself more as she pushed them deeper. Then she brought her other hand down to rub at her clit while she worked her pussy open for what she knew was coming.

She could feel the pressure building inside her and realizing that she was nearly at orgasm by herself, Vera slowed her movements. Cracking open her eyes, she was shocked to see the Beedrill hovering beside her. She had been so involved in her ministrations that she hadn't heard the buzz of his wings as he approached her. He was watching her intently. Clear fluid beaded on the tip of his stinger. Vera moved her hands away from the center of her body, letting them fall to the grass at her sides.

"All yours," she said with a smile.

Beedrill's arms also ended in stingers, and he positioned them carefully to either side of her shoulders as he lowered himself over the woman. Once he had the rest of his body positioned to his satisfaction, the male Pokemon slowly began to insert his tail-stinger into her. The tapered tip slid easily into her drenched passageway. He eagerly plunged a good 3/4ths of his cock into her at once, drawing a throaty moan from his lover. From this point he has to go carefully, so he doesn't hurt her as her pussy stretches around the wide base of his conical stinger.

Vera made a small noise of discomfort as the tip of Beedrill's stinger scraped her cervix. He cooed and rubbed his face against her chest to soothe her. The first time they had done this, she had been afraid of getting stung, but she had later learned that some internal biological mechanism shut off a male Beedrill's venom glands from his stinger when he entered a state of sexual arousal. Still, the feeling of the pointed tip poking around up there was a bit unpleasant, until he found the tightly puckered hole that was the entrance to her womb and began to work the tip inside. She arched her back and cried out as he shoved the final few inches inside her. Vera panted as her body adjusted to the sensation of being filled up this way. Beedrill's stinger was rock-solid, much harder than any of the human dicks - or even dildos - she'd had inside her before. Her pussy entrance felt as though it was stretched to its limit. 

He didn't pump in and out like most males would. Once his cock was fully planted within her, he kept it there, remaining still as Vera rocked her hips against him trying to find her own pleasure. She felt practically feral mating with a wild Pokemon this way, and yet at the same time she had never had such a deeply intimate connection with anyone else. As waves of ecstasy broke over her, the stinger embedded deep within her released a thick torrent of semen directly into her womb.

Vera was still trembling with little aftershocks from her strong orgasm when Beedrill pulled out of her. A hot gush of fluid followed his stinger as it slid free. Heedless of the sticky mess they were now laying in, he collapsed on top of her and they both drifted off for a much-needed nap.

When Vera woke up several hours later, she found herself laying on the ground entirely outside of the patch of grass, with a full basket of berries and a Beedrill who looked very pleased with himself sitting beside her. Her skirt was still up around her waist and her thighs were caked with dried come, but she couldn't really be mad at him for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome!
> 
> I am also open to suggestions for future pairings and scenarios.


End file.
